


Emportés par la vague

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life, habit - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Chacun sur le Sunny avait des petites manies. Et Nami avait les siennes.
Series: Journal de Bord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Emportés par la vague

Chacun sur le Sunny avait des petites manies. Quelles viennent pour des raisons anciennes ou non. Chopper en appelait certaines des tocs, comme celle que Franky avait de toujours son marteau à porter de main, au cas où. Ou celle qu’Usopp qui touchait toujours le Sunny avant d’en descendre, même si le brun disait que ça portait chance, même si ce n’était que de la superstition. 

Ils en avaient tous. Alors personne ne questionnait réellement les autres quand ils voyaient une petite manie se faire. Encore moins quand cela était devenu leur quotidien. 

Luffy qui courrait tous les jours en faisant le tour du bateau pour vérifier que tout le monde était là, habituel. Zoro qui se préoccupait de qui était de garde pour ne pas les déranger dans leur boulot, normal. Chopper qui paniquait dès qu’il entendait un ‘’aïe’’ ou tout bruit y ressemblant, logique. 

Jinbei avait eu besoin d’un peu de temps avant de s’y faire. Surtout à la manie étrange de Brook ou de Robin de toujours être là quand il avait des questions pour y répondre de façon étrange ou cryptique. 

Puis l’équipage avait découvert ses manies à lui et plus personne ne s’étonnait de quoique ce soit. 

Certaines manies n’apparaissaient pas tout les jours. 

Comme celle de Sanji, qui des fois, rarement, cuisinait un panier repas que personne ne mangeait. Et qui disparaissait à la fin de la journée, sans que personne ne sache vraiment les raisons de sa confection. 

Comme celle de Nami, à raconter leurs histoires dans le vent, dans un murmure apaisé. Des fois, elle riait doucement, des fois elle laissait couler quelques larmes. Aucune question n’était posée. 

Chacun sur le Sunny avait ses petites manies, ses trucs et ses habitudes. Personne ne demandait vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Personne ne savait vraiment d’où elles venaient mais ils les acceptaient parce que c’était celles des autres. Et que les autres acceptaient les leurs.


End file.
